THE TAKING OF DAENERYS, THE SILVER KHALEESI
by ChristianGrey50shades
Summary: A short one shot story that begins with Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen's wedding night. It started out as an arranged marriage. It turned into a love affair. What was the turning point?Adult themes and language. Christian Grey could easily be a descendant of Khal Drogo with his need to Dominate. Based on the Game of Thrones TV series rather than the book.


Khaleesi - The Silver Queen

_Based on the Game of Thrones TV series rather than the book._

_A short one shot story that begins with Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen's wedding night. Adult themes and language. Drogo could easily be an ancestor of Christian Grey with his need to Dominate._

As I undress my new khaleesi she trembles, and a tear trickles down her cheek. She clearly feels frightened and intimidated by me, but this is as it should be. I am the mighty Khal Drogo, undefeated in combat. I see her glancing to where my manhood strains to be unleashed, and she swallows nervously.

I walk around her to examine her more closely. She is a small female, but her hips seem wide enough to bear me sons. I like her silver hair, which feels like newly spun silk in my fingers. I like her strange silvery white skin. I like her firm young breasts. I like her unusual, exotic smell. So far, she pleases me, and I wipe away her tears, as I tell her '_no_'. No need for tears.

Then I place her into the correct position for me to mount her. She must learn to always be ready to please her Master_._ I push her down onto her knees and bend her over, as I force her legs wide apart. She submits and does not resist me. Good. Now I can see the slit of her sex waiting for me to take her. It is very pale and has only a fine down of silver hair, so different from the dark haired Drothraki females.

She squirms as I slip my finger inside her sex. She's definitely a virgin as I was promised. She feels very small and very tight, but still nice and slippery. I chuckle, because she gasps and seems to think this tiny thing I'm putting inside her is my manhood. That would be an insult to her, but perhaps Targaryen men are not so generously endowed as Dothraki warrriers. She will soon be left in little doubt about the size of my manhood, when she feels my colossal girth taking great pleasure in piercing this delightful little sex of hers. Perhaps all Targaryen females are this small and tight - I've never taken my pleasure in one before. It will certainly be the tightest sex I have ever taken, and I must prepare to encounter resistance. But make no mistake; it is known that she must be properly broken in tonight. Just the same as breaking in one of my horses, in the long run it would not be a kindness to only half finish the task. It would be unfair, and I would be failing in my duty as her Master if I did not break her in fully to enable her to complete her duties.

So now I unlace myself to allow my impatient manhood to spring free, as I tightly grip her hair with one hand, and position her hip with my other hand. Then I thrust my manhood hard into her tight little sex. She screams and tries to move, but I hold her firmly in place to restrain her. Her Targaryen sex must be trained to submit to my Dothraki manhood. This is the proper way of things. I must not fail to complete her initiation.

I withdraw and thrust in even harder this time, as I tear through her resistant maidenhead even further. She screams again. Good. Everyone will know that Khal Drodo is taking her properly, and they will respect their new khaleesi for submitting to their khal.

Again and again I thrust hard into her. She cries out each time, as I force my length deeper and deeper into her tightness, until finally all of my mighty length is buried deeply within her, and I can feel my balls slapping against her soft skin. The end of her stubborn sex keeps trying to defy me, but I will not be beaten and I dominate it into submission. She lies quietly under me, whimpering as I push in even further, grinding round to fully stretch her and drive home the final last piece of my length to prove that I am the total Master of her sex, and it is now mine to command. My new khaleesi pleases me greatly; she has done well to take all of my considerable manhood so obediently when she is so small, and I have not had to resort to using my whip to get her to submit. She shows great promise.

Now that she is broken in, I am free to ride her hard to reach my moment of pleasure. It doesn't take long as her silken tightness excites my manhood intensely, and I spill my seed into her with a loud groan of hard earned pleasure. She is weeping gently, but she should feel honoured that she has earned the right to have my seed sooth her sex.

Twice more I ride her hard and spill my seed within her, to ensure that her sex will now accept my entire manhood without protest. By the third time, my whole length can slide right in with only a token resistance, eased by the copious amount of my seed already within her. I am satisfied for now. She is a very fortunate female indeed to have been so thoroughly broken in and tamed by such a powerful and unbeaten warrior.

In the morning, when we return to the khalasar, they cheer to see how the legs of my khaleesi are smeared with the mixture of my seed and the blood of her maidenhead. Just the seductive smell of her now that she has been properly ridden arouses me all over again, so I take her once more in front of everyone, before I hand her over to her handmaidens to clean her up before we ride out for the day.

I make sure I mount her several times every night after that, bathing her tight little sex with my seed at least two or three times, to ensure it remains submissive at all times. It is known that a woman's sex will shrivel and wither if it is not frequently serviced and nurtured with her Master's seed, so khaleesi is very fortunate that I look after her so well and do not shirk my duties.

Sometimes during the day when I glance over at her riding near me, just seeing her makes my loins hungry again, and I call a halt while I take her over the nearest rock to relieve the ache she creates in my manhood.

I can have any woman in the tribe if I wish, but I only desire to spill my seed within my khaleesi. Some khal's share their women with other warriors in their tribe, but I forbid this; no other man is going to experience the delights of my little Targaryen's sex. It is like no other that I have ever had, and it is for my pleasure alone.

xXx

"No!"

What is this? She is refusing me? She dares to refuse her khal? What is the meaning of this?

I ignore her and effortlessly flip her onto her front to gain access her sex – her sex that is purely for my pleasure, and must be available to her Master at all times.

"No!" she says again, as she turns round and raises her hand up to stop me. I grab her wrist and force it back. Her strength is pathetic; I can easily overpower her, so why is she doing this? Why is she foolishly risking my wrath in this way?

She tentatively touches my arm, as she looks deeply into my eyes. Her eyes are glowing a most intense shade of unique Targaryen purple, and I find them mesmerizing.

"I wish to look upon your face," she whispers in Dothraki, as she gently touches my cheek with her hand, then encourages me to lie down on the bed.

She isn't refusing me after all. As she straddles herself over me, it seems she is finding new ways to please me. She eases herself down onto my manhood, and then moves her hips to ride my length. I find that I enjoy this. She never takes her eyes from mine as she continues in her efforts to pleasure me, and I find myself watching how she also takes pleasure from my manhood filling her sex. I have never seen this before. The Drothraki way is always to take a woman from behind; we never see her face or worry about what she is feeling, because it is of no consequence. It is known that there are women who can seduce a man by letting him take her in countless different ways, but up to now I have paid no heed to these tales – it is not our way.

But taking her this way is good. I can run my hands over her skin, her breasts, and feel the softness of this beguiling woman. She is very brave to have initiated this_; _I could have had her whipped or even killed for refusing me access to what is mine by rights.

As I look into her face, I see for the first time the strength and determination within her. Before, I just regarded her as part of a deal. A beautiful woman, but not really that much different to any of the other slave girls I take to satisfy my carnal needs. Just another pleasurable receptacle, ripe and ready for me to fill. I might have taken her for my khaleesi, but I always knew I could easily cast her aside, dispense with her if she did not suit. What could her stupid, pathetic brother do about it anyway, as he has no warriors of his own to command? Now, by her attitude, I am reminded that she is of royal Dragonblood. I am intrigued by her, but nevertheless I must take back control now. I am still her Master, nd I still command her.

I sit up with her on my lap, while my length is buried deeply within her. I raise her up by her hips to allow me to thrust into her, and then pull her down hard onto me even as I thrust upwards. I find I can have her very hard and very deep this way, and that satisfies my manhood greatly. It is also surprisingly pleasurable to hold her soft body against me as she moans quietly into my neck.

"Does this please my Sun and Stars?" she whispers.

"Yes, Moon of my life," I whisper back, as I reach my moment of pleasure and bless her with my seed.

I have new respect for this brave and adventurous young woman as I see her in a new light. From now on she will truly be my khaleesi, as we ride together both by day and by night.


End file.
